Super Edition: Randomstar's Perish
by Blazingnyancat
Summary: Randomkit to Randomstar...Randomstar wasn't always crazy he was born normal.
1. Prologue

**_This story will be Similar to Warrior Cats Have Gone Random by Firestorm123...but Darker. Also, My OC'S Randomkit, Nyankit, and also SexyandIknowitSTAR will be in the story. I will use my own OC'S not other's but you can send me OC'S Just name, description, gender, and ya._**

RANDOMSTUFF SPEAKS

_"Get off our Territory!" I hissed. A growl was behind me it was Ugh, Nyancat. _"Nya, Don't be Rude Randomstuff..." I was heating up. "Shut up you piece of Foxdung!" Nyancat gasped. I rolled my eyes. _My name is Mousebrained. Who names their Kit Randomkit/paw/stuff? _"DON'T YOU GUYS EVEN REMEMBER THE WARRIOR CODE?" I looked at Nyancat and at the Shadowclan Patrol. "We wanted Cupcakes!" Blackstar yowled. I unsheathed my claws then it happened. I was a She-cat. _Starclan help me... _

PROLOGUE

"Red are we there yet?" A Blue Cat spoke. "No, Not yet. We are almost there, Rain." Red Said. He stopped. "Why did you stop Poopmouth?" Rain asked. "DOG! RUN, RAIN!" Rain couldn't breathe _This is a Dog?_ She never seen a Dog in her life. The Dog was panting like crazy. The Dog didn't attack. Red had fear scented all over him. "Wh-" He got interupted when the dog Licked feriously at him. Rain started to cry but was confused _Where was the Blood and Gore? Dog's rip cats open and eat them! _Red was dead. "But how in the Catbox in the Sky is that possible?" She murmured. Red got up, but something was different Rain couldn't describe it but only one word came in her mind _Sexy. _She became a slave to his Body. "Now, you are mine forever." Red whispered into her Ear. BLOOD SPLATTERED EVERYWHERE AND THERE WAS NOTHING. "My Mate."

**Infected Cats by the Cray Cray:**

**RED, LEAFPOOL, DOG, NYANKIT, SASHA, TIGERSTAR, MIDNIGHT, SORRELTAIL , and GRAYSTRIPE.**

**Killed by the Cray Cray: RAIN**

Light faded into the Nursery, "My Kits...Randomkit and Nyankit!" Sorreltail cheered. A Brown Tabby came into the Nursery. "Those are wierd names Sorreltail..." Brackenfur said. "Those are my names that I gave em' Cupcake and you shud injoi them!" His mate Yelled. "Uh..." Brackenfur grunted. "LEAFPOOL COME HERE!" The whole camp could here it. But Leafpool came anyways no one else came. "What is it Bracky?" Brackenfur's eyes widenend "So are you guys joking or what?" Leafpool put her head to the side. "Why I'm not joking, Medicine Cats don't Lie Brackson." _Why did Cinderpelt die...I knew Leafpool was always Crazy. _Brackenfur thought. Brackenfur waddeled out of the Nursery. "Hey Squirrely!" Squirrelflight looked at Brackenfur "Me?" She asked, "Yeah of cours' m you, Somethings wrong with ya Sister Leafpool." Squirrelflight didn't want to talk to Brackenfur right now she wanted to talk to Brambleclaw more. Brackenfur came closer to Squirrelflight "Is something wrong?" He questioned. "NO!" She yelped. Brackenfur's eyes were Bloodshot.

-Page End-

Red was thirsty for power, power means more She-cats. More Sex. "I shall start my own Clan you think I should Rain?" Red put his paws on Rain's dead body and moved her mouth and said. "Oh Yeah, Sexystar. You are sexier than I ever thought." Red just thought of his name. "Heaven give me more lives I will use it wisely." A Starry Cat Came down. "Here are your lives take Em, I feelz Funnier." SexierthanIknowitStar took the Starry She-cat. "You are my Mate as Well...soon Sexy Clan will rise..."

**Infected Cats by the Cray Cray:**

**Brackenfur, Squirrelflight, and Starry Cat.**


	2. Chapter 1

Wow! I just opened my eyes, everything is wierd. What is this Sence? I can't describe it but I can know what everything around me looks like! I looked around the nursery to see if there is any Mouses I heard my Mother; Sorreltail talking about them the way she describes it to me...sounds tasty! Suddenly I hear pawsteps and get tackled. "Ow! Quit it!" I yowled, "Oh Sorry I see you opened your eyes..." That's my Brother _nyankit. _"Brother what do you want to do; nya?" He talks funny...I crouched and leaped on him "Heyyyyyy sons no fightin' in da nurserys it will give us infections some how I'm not a Hostipal Cat..." My Mom sorreltail! "Hi Mom!" Sorreltail pushed me and nyankit out of the nursery. I pouted.  
-Break Line-

"Wowsers this is Out-nyaside!" Nyankit purred, I'm getting upset all of the sudden it must be Nyankit. "Put a Mouse in it..." I hissed at him. Nyankits eyes flashed with hurt. "Oh sorry bro...well then do you wanna play Rainbowball?" Nyankit cheered up really fast, mouse-brain. "What is Rainbowball?" Nyankit grinned "I'll show you!" He shat out dirt, rainbow dirt! I wanted to gag but I couldn't. Nyankit rolled his rainbow dirt up into a ball "Now we play with it!" My eyes widened "EWWWWWWWWW!" I ran into the nursery "Sorreltail! Nyankit wants me to play with his dirt thats mixed with Colors! Did you feed him something wierd?" I had mixed feelings seeing him do Dirt. I did dirt but never saw other cats do dirt...  
-Break Line-

Moons Later I was still scared Dirtless, no scared for Life after seeing what Nyankit did. Well now Nyanpaw, I'm Randompaw. I hate my Life, Name and everyone around me I mean what is a "Cupcake" or a "Fap"? They're wierdos...but do we really Dirt like that? It smells too I never smelled revolting poop like Nyanpaw...and I can't belive that Daisys kits play with Nyanpaws. I wish everyone around me would die...all the clans are mousebrains. I sighed and went to sleep _I have training tommarow..._  
-Break Line-

I woke up in a moor, this looks like Windclans moor but different...I saw someone that looked like Tallstar running. I chased him, I don't know where he's going but I'm following him! We ran for along time my Paws ached. It was raining, "Shrewclaw!" Tallstar cried, "Dont leave me!" Shrewclaw looked at Tallstar "Wormcat, its okay its my time to go. Make sure you revenge Brackenwing for me." Wormcat? Maybe Shrewclaw and Tallstar were rivals back then that would make sence I remember Berrypaw calling me Poopkit. Thats got to be Tallstar he had Black and White fur colors. This is the past correct?  
-Break Line-

Now I was near a River, this must be Riverclan...but it was bloodier. "Stonefur, No!" Stonefur is Mistyfoots brother, and Bluestars kit! Yep the past once again. "Hehe, remember this Half-Clan cat! This is your last breath!" Tigerstar...I growled wanted to take him down but alas you can't change the past. Tigerstar swiped Stonefur he gasped so loud i'm sure the whole territory could hear.  
-Break Line-

Shadowclan territory! Wow, its deserated. I walked down into the camp there was a few cats...now I remember this is when Stonefur died. This was when Riverclan and Shadowclan merged to become Tigerclan!  
-Break Line-

This is Thunderclan! "Kittypet!" Tigerstar charged at Firestar claws unsheathed _Randompaw only you can save everyone make them normal, like you..._


	3. Chapter 2

_That must of been a Sign from Starclan..._I sighed and went out of the Appretances Den. "Yo' Fools I'm your leader now Firestar's dead!" It was Graystripe...he must have returned. "But i'm deputy!" Whined Brambleclaw , "I don't care I killed Firestar fair and square." They realize this happens everyday right? Firestar isn't dead you just took one life away. Firestar walked out of his den. Brambleclaw looked over to firestar "OMSC! He's alive!? WELl im deputy now, again." He Cheered just like a kit. I rolled my eyes, "私はあなたのようになりたいねえランダム足!" Animekit screeched at me. Insult? I really don't speak Japanesese what ever that is...but anyways he's playing with his siblings Vegetakit and Gokukit. "Kamehameha!" A flash of light appeared out of Gokukits hands and clashed with Vegetakits Galric whatever Gun. Brambleclaw ran towards me. "Hey we're going on Potrol okay?" I nodded.

The Potrol was Me, Nyanpaw, Brambleclaw, and suprisenly Vegetakit, Gokukit, and Animekit already became Warriors they're only 1 Week Old! There names are Vegetasei, Gokubread, and Animemanga. Those names are dumb I'm being completley honest. We were near Windclan border to investigate to see if there is activity I just don't hope that Firestar pulls off the Friendly S*** with Onestar..."Kakorot do you sence anything?" Vegetasei asked Kak-Gokubread. "Yes, there are lots of prey and Twolegs-" Brambleclaw interupted Gokubread by screaming as loud as he could, He fainted. Vegetasei facepawed "Go Instant Transmision to Firestar and tell him! Go Kakorotto!" Whats up with the nick names?


End file.
